Magician's Red
Magician's Red is the 15th publicly available Stand created in gStands, from Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. Magician's Red is originally the Stand of Mohammad Avdol. Abilities Magician's Red is a Active/Medium-Range/Power type Stand, with a range of only 500 units from it's user. While it lacks any physical attacks, it's power over fire are not to be underestimated. Punch Mode: * Left Click - Flaming Kick: '''Magician's Red does a high-knockback kick. The kick has a small AOE and deals fire damage on hit. * '''Right Click - Flame Bomb: Magician's Red releases a small fire orb that sticks to objects, players and surfaces. It can also float mid-air. If Magician's Red walks out of the bomb's range, the bomb will float along the edge of Magician's Red's range in order to stay in. * Modifier Key 2 + Right Click - Detonate: All placed Flame Bombs explode in fire. This sets enemies and objects close to the bombs on fire, while dealing a good amount of damage. Ability Mode: * Left Click -''' '''Flames Of The Magician: '''Magician's Red breathes fire in a huge cloud in front of him, akin to a flamethrower. It deals high damage and sets people or objects on fire, destroying projectiles. This ability has high knockback. If Magician's Red aims at the floor, it will propel the user upwards. * '''Right Click - Red Bind: '''Magician's Red uses fire as a whip, and chains players in place. If a player is bound, their Stand will be free to move, but if the Stand is bound, neither can move. If this ability is used on a ledge, Magician's Red will instead pull himself towards it * '''Modifier Key 1 + Right Click - Crossfire Hurricane: Magician's Red charges up an attack. Depending on the charge time, Magician's Red will release up to three projectiles forward, dealing high fire damage. The projectiles track enemies and deal large knockback. Either Mode: * Passive - Ambient Heat: When inside of a building or surrounded by walls, ceiling and a floor, Magician's Red slowly heats up the room. * '''Modifier Key 1 + Zoom - Aggressive Life Detector: '''An automatic Life Detector that slowly moves forward the nearest living thing. Deals low damage, so mainly used for tracking Players using illusions or stealth * '''Zoom - Passive Life Detector: '''An automatic Life Detector that follows the user. * '''Taunt: Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!: '''Taunt, as the User waves his finger around and makes "Tsk!" sounds, referencing Avdol. History Magician's Red was the first Stand to be shown with an aura effect around it, specifically a flame aura. This has been mixed with the normal Stand aura seen on all stands. Magician's Red is the only stand with a Taunt that didn't use the E + Right Click taunt, due to that being used for the Life detector before taunts were made. The current Magician's Red's model has been notoriously difficult to work with, and has been reworked several times due to it's flame/feathers. The Second Pass update gave Magician's Red an Ability Mode, which it did not have previously. Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Power Stands Category:Active Stands Category:Close Range Stands Category:Joestar Group Stands Category:Tarot Series Stands